ABC
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: One drabble for every letter of the alphabet. There's one for everybody.
1. A B C D E F G H I J K

**A B C**

Dislaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Warning(s): Some of the within short stories within contain adult themes. If you are not comfortable with this, please either don't read or just skip over them. This story is rated T for a reason.

* * *

**A is for Apple** (144)

Apple- a firm round fruit with a central core, red or green skin, and white flesh

Did you know that eating an apple makes your lips _really_ red? Like really _really_ red? Well let me tell you, it does. I mean, look at James. He _loathes_ doctors. A lot. So 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away' right? Right. James has taken that saying to heart. Every single day he sits there. Eating an apple. That's like… _torture_. For my mind. _How can anyone's lips be so __**red**__? _It's unfair no matter how you think about it. Don't get me wrong; I'm not jealous. Not of _him_ anyways. I'm jealous of the _apple. The apple._ Do you have any idea how sad that is? To be jealous of an apple? Gosh! I'm insane. I must be. Especially because… I'm still sitting here. Every single day, I sit here. And watch. Watch him eat that apple. Burning with jealousy. Stupid apple…

**B is for Bee** (158)

Bee- a flying insect with a furry body that makes a buzzing sound as it flies

"Kendall! Come help me! A bee wants to eat my face!" I sigh and turn around. I know I'm smiling and I know he'll be mad at me later, but I can't help it. It's kinda cute. Kinda.

"Kendall! The bee stung me and it's all your fault!" _Anyone_ could hear the pout in his voice. It's not just me. Right? Right? Anyone?… I'll just get the first aid kit… "My poor hand…" By the time I reach him he's cradling his hand to his chest, pouting (hah!) and looking like he's about to cry. Adorable. When he notices me looking, he shoots me an indignant glare. I smirk at him. Only James. I reach for his hand and check to make sure the stinger's gone before I put antibiotic cream on it. Then I put a Hello Kitty band-aid on top of it all.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" His voice is soft. Nope. I couldn't.

**C is for Cupcake** (257)

Cupcake- a small individual iced cake, baked in a paper or foil cup or in a cupcake shaped mold

_Mmmm. Cupcakes. _That's my first thought when I enter the apartment. It has to be cupcakes because Kendall doesn't make cake. Or muffins. Or brownies. Or cookies. Or anything really. He bakes cupcakes. That's it. _I love cupcakes._ I drop my stuff by the door and wander towards the kitchen. The cupcakes are in the oven. Baking. The bowl is in the sink. Rinsed. I pout. Kendall is… Kendall is… Where is Kendall? A thump and a muffled curse draws my eyes to the cabinet. _Kendall?_ First a bowl, followed by a hand, followed by an arm, followed by a, you know, I think you get the point. _Kendall!_ Kendall is… going to make icing. _Icing._ I hope it's purple.

"… James?" My musings are interrupted by a Kendall. A Kendall who is currently raising his eyebrows at me. What?

"What?" He gives me an amused look.

"What color icing?"

"Purple."

"Purple?" Yes… purple.

"Yes?"

"Ok." And after one last look in my direction, he turns to the cabinets again. (A different one, mind you) He gets out food coloring and various other things. I… fall asleep at the table.

Warm and wet. Something warm and wet is touching me. Scraping my cheek. Slow, steady, _hot._ I blink my eyes open. _Kendall_. _Kendall is __**licking**__ my cheek._ What's going on? I blink. He smirks. His finger comes into view. His _purple _finger comes into view. It swipes my cheek. _Cold_. I shudder. What is he doing?

"I had extra icing. You did say you wanted purple, right?"

**D is for Destruction** (125)

Destruction- A cause or means of destroying something

As soon as I open the door, my face meets black boxers. James's black boxers. He's digging through the closet. A pair of pants aimed at my head. I step out of the way. A shoe. I duck. Another shoe. I hit the floor. _Is it really that hard to find clothes?_ There's a pause in the missiles.

"James? What are you doing?"

"I can't find my shirt." I grin.

"Did you look under the bed?"

"Yes."

"The laundry basket?"

"Yes."

"The closet?" I rein in a smirk.

"Yes." Irritated.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Which shirt are you looking for?"

"Blue and black and red. The only one." Hmmm.

"That shirt… Would it happen to be the one that I'm holding?" I hold it out.

"… Yes…"

**E is for Empty** (286)

Empty- not containing or holding anything

"Kendall… It's _gone._" Oh no. This is horrible. Someone is going to die. At least it isn't me.

"I guess someone used the last of it."

"Someone… _Why?_" I wince. I'm _never_ going to hear the end of this. _Never._

"I don't know, James."

"But… But… It's _mine_. They know it's mine. You can't just mess with my hair. You can't. It has to be perfect, Kendall. Perfect. I can't leave the apartment today. I can't leave our _room_ today. I'm going to die! What if I have to go to the bathroom and there's someone _out_ there. I'll be trapped! My bladder will explode! I can't even go to the store to get more. I'm going to die! Kendall! You have to…" It's going to be a long day if he doesn't shut up soon. Once he gets going he can go all day. He has it wrong. _He's_ not going to die. _I_ am.

"… not even anything to _do_ in here. I'm going to die of boredom if my bladder doesn't explode first! There are only a whole bunch of _books._ I'm sorry Kendall, but I don't do books. They're like… imitations of _life._ The life I'm going to miss out on today. What am I going to do I…?" _I_ need some Advil. _Be quiet. Be quiet. Be __**quiet**_. Wait. He said he's going to be bored. With nothing to do. _And_ he won't stop talking. I can fix this.

I lean forward. Grab his chin. Tilt it up a bit. Press our lips together. _There._ I almost sigh with relief. _Silence_. Silence is definitely golden. Kissing though. Kissing is silver. And it's way better than duct tape.

"You look fine, James."

**F is for Fib** (167)

Fib- an insignificant, harmless, or small lie

"I'm sick." He is leaning against the wall. Arms wrapped around his legs. Eyes red. Was he crying?

"You're not." He's standing. Looking down at the other. Stating a fact.

"Yes, I am." Though he is insisting and you'd expect him to be loud, the reply is barely audible.

"What do you have?" Demanding. Ever demanding.

"Lovesickness." Pain. That's the loudest thing in this voice. Hurt. Outspoken but still there.

"James?" Softly spoken. Apology unheard.

"I've told you before. I need some sort of answer. You can't just leave me here like this." His voice cracks. He just might cry.

"I'm sorry." He falls to his knees. His arms wrap around the other. Love.

"That's not enough." He wants to pull away. He really does. He's held immobile though. The other man's embrace is too much to resist.

"I love you." Ripped from his throat. He never meant to say that. It hurts.

"And I love you." Both of their 'I knows' hang in the air. Unspoken.

**G is for Gorgeous** (167)

Gorgeous- outstandingly beautiful

Kendall, standing at the altar. James, standing behind the door. Their 'I dos' have already been spoken. In private. Kendall, waiting, in black. James, also waiting, in white. Both happy. Both scared. Both eager. Kendall, Logan at his side. James, Carlos at his. Also scared and happy. The positions will be switched one day. They all are aware of that. Aware. The music starts. 'Here comes the Bride' now thought of as 'Here comes the groom.' Later, they'll laugh at this. But, for now, Kendall worries about James and James about his hair. They will laugh later. Kendall stares at the door, willing it to open. James waits for his cue, resisting the urge to touch his hair. The moment arrives, the door opens, James steps through. Their eyes seek each other. They meet. All worries gone, they smile. It'll be okay. _You're gorgeous. _When the vows are done and their lips meet. People clap. And they know. They_ know_ that everything is going to be alright.

**H is for Heat** (48)

Heat- to become or make something warm or hot

Sleepy. Tired. _Cold._ The bed they share is too big. Too much space. _Come closer_. Almost at the same time, they reach for each other. Tangle together. Touch. Soft. Relaxing. Their eyes don't open. They're asleep. Each craving the other. Once restless, they're now completely relaxed. _Warm. Perfect._

**I is for Important** (146)

Important- worthy of note or consideration especially for its interest, value, or relevance

If they don't tell each other, they won't _know_. If they don't know, they can't _relax_. If they don't relax, _nothing will get done._ If nothing gets done, people get _mad_. If people get mad, it all goes up in flames. _Flames._ Someone gets mad, so he works up the nerve to say it. It takes a few days (weeks), but he says it. The other responds in same. They relax. Everyone relaxes in the no longer tense atmosphere. Songs get sung. They don't get yelled at as often. People aren't mad anymore. An extinguisher is born. _I love you._ They fight. The cycle restarts over. The mistake is realized. The fire extinguisher is brought back. _I love you._ It's all good. Everyone knows. Some mind. Some don't. Life goes on. Other extinguishers are realized. _I'm sorry._ _I was wrong._ _Let's stop fighting._ Life goes on.

**J is for Jillion** (103)

Jillion- a number or amount too great to specify

Love is a lot of things. There are emotions. Happiness. Sadness. Joy. Sorrow. Contentment. Discontent. Elation. Desolation. There are images. Private moments. Stolen kisses. A smile. A face. A person. There are sounds. Secrets told. Whispers of love. Fireworks. The ocean. The wind. Sobs. Laughter. There are tastes. Mint on the tongue. Pizza from the first date. Ice cream from the fair. There are feelings. The rough picnic blanket. Smooth table. Soft skin. Sheets from the bed. The brick from the wall of the first kiss. Love is a little bit of everything, good and bad, throw together into one great big package.

_Love is danger, Love is pleasure_

_Love is pure, the only treasure_

_ -Oomph!, The Power of Love_

**K is for Kitten** (107)

Kitten- the young of a cat

I love cuddling. It is amazing. The warmth of someone else cuddled up next to you, so close to you that you can feel their heartbeat. Knowing that you can simply reach out and touch them. Being able to hold them close. _Don't let go._ I especially love cuddling with James. He snuggles right up like some kind of kitten. The purr is there too. It hangs over us like a security blanket. Contentment. A kitten. Complete with the love bites and the occasional lick. The kneading comes in the form of delicate hands rubbing my sides. A warm bubble of peace and serenity. That's us. Cuddling.

* * *

My favorite was F is for Fib. What do you think so far? The next chapter will be L through Z.


	2. L M N O P Q R S T U

**L is for Lollipop** (281)

Lollipop- a piece of hard candy attached to a stick

It's red. A bright, cherry, red. I want to taste it. I want to taste it so bad that it isn't even laughable any more. Well, slight correction. I don't want to taste the candy itself. More like…. Mixed with the taste of _him_. I bet he tastes like something sweet. Something sweet and… and… just _him_. I want it. I think I'm staring at it. I'm leaning forward, so far that it looks like I holding my gut. I'm biting my lip… It hurts, but it's necessary. If I don't, I may just tackle him to the couch. I _want_ to tackle him to the couch. I want to-

"James? Are you ok?" He looks concerned. He's leaning forward, looking as though he's gonna touch my forehead. I frown and try to look nonchalant. That and innocent. Innocence is _key_.

"Yeah." I try to make the word sound strong. Instead it comes out breathy. It also doesn't help that I haven't looked away from the candy. I mean, gosh, its either the candy or his lips. The candy seems a lot safer.

"Do you want to taste it?" He seems hesitant to ask this. I lean forward eagerly, gaze now fixed on his lips.

"Yeah." He seems surprised, if how his lips press together are anything to go by.

"Well?" Who am I to turn down that kind of invitation? Within the next few seconds, I somehow end up with my lips pressed to his, legs wrapped around his waist. I like cherries. I don't even mind that he got the thing stuck in my hair. _Or_ that it takes a long time to coax it out of my hair.

**M is for Maid** (194)

Maid- a woman servant

It's a rule that I keep my back turned while he puts it on. I can easily say its one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life. Keeping my back turned. A cough interrupts my agonizing.

"Kendall. I'll only play along with this so much. I don't care how much you want me to, I will not wear this!" The item in question flutters into my lap. A black and white frilly blouse. I smirk.

"Fine. Just don't wear a shirt then." He doesn't have to wear _any_ of it if he doesn't want to. But he promised so if he doesn't wear it, then _nothing_ is going to replace it.

"Fine." It's a huff and a pout all in one. Uniquely James. I hear the rustle of clothing.

You know those checklists that come with Halloween costumes to make sure that you have all the pieces? Yep. I used mine to check off all the pieces James _didn't_ wear.

Blouse. Check.

Headband. Check.

Shoes. Check.

Apron. Check.

Garter. Check.

James isn't very cooperative when it comes to role-play. There was also a mysterious absence of a checkmark next to 'fishnets'.

**N is for Nippy** (167)

Nippy- rather chilly

It's snowing. The streets are slick with ice. It's freezing. People are rushing down the streets, heads down, scarves around their noses, hats pulled on tight, and their breath puffing out in front of them. It's December twenty fourth. The streets are littered with last minute shoppers and those in a rush to get back home. There are others though. Those who are enjoying the snow and acting childish because they can. Then there are a few, much like the second group, except _with_ somebody. Holding hands and swinging their arms. Laughing and giggling, catching snowflakes on their tongue. Kissing and hugging and enjoying each other's company. Carefree. One tugs on the other's hand and points and he reluctantly follows along, pretending to sulk even though the first's joy is contagious and he can't help but smile too. Serene. There are few unhappy people populating the crowd and that keeps away the tension. Quiet. Even though it is loud, it's calm enough to be mistaken for quiet.

**O is for Odd** (161)

Odd- peculiar, unusual, or out of the ordinary

Everyone is shocked when James steps out of the bathroom. Even Kendall, who knew he was going to do it. His clothes aren't flashy, not too different though. His hair is still dripping wet. Curled slightly at the ends and dripping water onto his shirt. He must've been wet when he put his shirt on. It sticks to him in ways that a shirt should not stick to a person. Every line is a thousand times more pronounced. Every plane of his chest, more noticeable. Kendall is the first to move. Closer and closer and closer he gets. He stops when he's about a foot away. His arms reach up and he tangles his hands tangle themselves into James's hair. Their eyes meet and the contact doesn't break. Though Kendall was the first to move, James is the one to close the distance between their lips. No one even noticed that he had to lean up a bit to do it.

**P is for Poison** (135)

Poison- something that exercises a powerful, destructive, or corrupting force, especially in a insidious way

"Come on, Kendall. It'll be fun." I frown at him.

"We'll get in trouble."

"I'll let you do whatever you want for a day…" I'm tempted. I really am.

"No."

"Please…"

"James…" _Don't do this to me!_

"You can wear as many as you want. Just race me down the stairs to the lobby, and back here. That's it." He blinks up at me in a way that would look innocent if I didn't know what he wanted.

"Please?" He pouts and flutters his lashes and I agree. If only because I'm pretty sure I'll win.

Needless to say James and I went running around the building wearing only bandannas. I think it also goes without saying that by the time we made it to somewhere semi-private, all the bandannas were scattered. Also, I won.

**Q is for Quarry** (205)

Quarry- an animal or bird that is hunted by something or somebody

Quarry- a square or diamond shape

The power is out. We're playing tag in the dark. It's three in the morning. I am 'it'. My one and only target is James. Currently he is wandering around in nothing but his boxers. His _black_ boxers. It makes him a bit difficult to see. Just a bit. There's a rustle of movement to my left. I prowl that way. I will catch him.

"James? Where are you James?" I use a sing songy whisper. I hear a muffled gasp. He didn't expect me to be so close. My hands feel along the ground in front of me and when I feel the warm, soft flesh of his foot, I don't hesitate to grab it. I yank him towards me. My direction was a bit off though. I pulled him under me crookedly and he manages to escape. He takes off and I follow, using his pained whispers to guide me away from furniture and walls. I finally catch up to him. I straddle his waist and pin his arms over his head. Our lips touch in a not-so-gentle kiss. He bites me. He looses his boxers and the darkness cloaks where I threw them.

Did I mention that we were playing strip tag?

**R is for Rope** (56)

Rope- a strong cord made by twisting together strands of hemp or other fibers or wire

Rope is very fun. You can use it for a bunch of things too. You can make it into a swing. You can make a lasso. You can make a makeshift fence. You can prevent yourself from falling. You can tie people to headboards. You can give it as a gift. Yep. Rope is very useful.

**S is for Stress** (142)

Stress- something that causes mental or emotional strain

The lights are dim. Kendall is laying face down on his bed. I'm straddling his hips. His back is covered in massage oil. My hands are seeking out knots and loosening them until they disappear. Its relaxing for the both of us. He feels good. I feel good. His shoulders feel good. It's a win/win situation. I dig my thumbs in and hear his groan in response. I'm good at this. We both know it. It's a proven fact. I like his sounds. I can make him make it again. When he's all relaxed and he flips us over, I don't mind. My hands work lower on his back. He kisses me. Hard. My hands don't stop. His skin is soft.

And before you ask, no. It does not have anything to do with the fact that he owes me mine tomorrow.

**T is for Tim** (118)

Tim- the name of a person who may or may not exist

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. If you keep talking, I'm going to murder somebody. As violently as possible. He's all 'Tim this' and 'Tim that' and Tim, Tim, Tim! It's so annoying. He's made my normally nonexistent temper into a lit fuse. Stupid Tim. He better hope that we never meet in a dark alley. Or any alley really. I'll kill him. I hate his guts along with every other part of him.

"James. If you even _think_ about Tim again. I'll hurt you." I know it's a growl and I don't care. He's killing me. He smiles. He _smiles_. Does he have a death wish? I growl.

"Kendall… _Tim_ doesn't _exist_." What…? He… Doesn't? I frown.

**U is for Unexpected** (143)

Unexpected- coming as a surprise

Kendall's been avoiding me. I know it. He wasn't in our room when I woke up. He's always there when I wake up. He wasn't at the pool when I went swimming. On the rare occasion that he isn't, he'll be at the pool. He didn't answer his phone when I called. But, a few minutes later, he answered Carlos. He didn't answer my text. He always does. He didn't show up at practice. No one even seemed to notice. He wasn't _anywhere. _He didn't show at dinner. Mrs. Knight didn't even notice. No one even mentioned his name all day. I head to our room. It's dark. As it should be. As soon as I open the door its slammed shut and lips are sealed against me. I'm so shocked I don't even move 'til his tongue prods at my lips.


	3. V W X Y Z

**V is for Victim** (443)

Victim- somebody or something harmed by an act or circumstance

We're reviewing old videos. Making fun of each other's expressions, moves, and voice. It's good fun. Well, it was good fun. An hour, a minute, a second ago. He stopped laughing. Stopped pointing things out. Just… _stopped_. It isn't fun anymore. I'm worried. He's not looking at the screen; instead he's looking at the floor. What…?

"Is something wrong?" I'll try to fix it. If I can. His head tilts to the side so that he can look up at me. Hair falls into his eyes.

"Do you remember that time? From the last video? At the end?" His voice is soft. Trying not to cry. I frown.

I remember. _We'd just finished shooting the video and we were worn out. Rushing around so that we wouldn't get stuck in traffic and so that the sun's rays would be just right. As soon as it was over, we just sat down on the closest… anything. If there was nothing we were on the floor. That's how tired we were. He'd fallen asleep on me. Carlos and Logan were cracking jokes and whispering about nothing and pointing… I ignored them in favor of petting his hair… _I smile. How could I not? My gaze shifts to him, why?

"I miss that." His voice is… it's… you can just _hear_ the pain. It hurts me too.

I remember the day _after_ that memory. _Sirens. Ambulance. Sirens blare. Fire truck. Sirens are the only things I can hear. Police cars. I __**hate**__ sirens. _I reach for him. And we both hold on tight. He remembers too. _We'd ignored them for ten minutes. The games were more interesting… That was, until we couldn't hear them anymore. We wandered down to the lobby. Everyone else was already there. They gave us pitying looks._ I let out a half sob. He holds on tighter. Pain. He's strong. _Fear. We were scared. What was happening? We got to the front, no one touched us. They cleared a path. Except for the sirens, it was quiet. We were asked our names… And then they told us… I wish they hadn't._ I bury my face in his hair. Inhale. Exhale. Big breathes. _We didn't cry. We didn't scream. We didn't say anything. We just thanked them and left. Went back to the apartment. Grabbed a few bottles of water. A couple energy bars. Shut the door. Locked it. Went to his bed and lay down. Held onto each other for a week. Didn't let go. No tears. No movement. _We're deluding ourselves. We're both going to cry. _And they were gone. And it was never the same. And it __**never**__ will be._

_I wish you never told me_

_I wish I never knew_

_I wake up screaming_

_Its all because of you_

_-Three Days Grace, Scared_

**W is for Waffle** (375)

Waffle- to be unable to make a decision

Stupid James. Says he hot, changes into swim trunks, and promptly disappears. Stupid James. Where did he go anyway? He's not in the pool. He's not near the pool. He's not in the shower. He's not in the sink. Or the freezer. Or even the bathtub. Stupid James. I don't think even _he_ would risk swimming in the lake. So now I'm walking around Palm Woods in the one hundred something degree weather (thirty eight or higher for you Celsius people). I'm sweating and I probably look stupid. Its so _hot_. Through the haze (shut up, there is too a haze) I see a _blue_ kiddie pool. With a hose sticking out. And legs. And arms. And… James's head. Stupid James. Sleeping in _cold_ water. _Cold_. Without _me_. As I approach him, I grumble about how stupid he is and about how he's stealing all the cold water for himself… and about how he didn't invite me to join him. Stupid James… Upon arrival, I notice that not only is he in the pool without me, he's shirtless. _Without_ me. If I were James, I'd be pouting. I just know it. I stare at him until he looks up. I frown and gesture to the pool. He notices.

"Sorry Kendall, but I didn't think that the Palm Woods actually _had _this." He truly does seem apologetic. I'll forgive him on one condition. Only one.

"Let me in." He glances at my pants, notices my lack of swimming gear, and raises his eyebrows. "I don't care." As I speak I pull off my shirt. And my shoes. And pants. I stand in front of him in my boxers and raise my eyebrows in challenge. _Well?_ With a humored glance at my boxers he gives in and scoots over. His leg moves too. His arm, however, doesn't. _Is he challenging me?_ I give an internal shrug and clamber in, mirroring his posture. I rest my neck on his arm, near his bicep. It leaves my shoulder pressed against his side, our hips touching, and our legs up against each other. He doesn't mind. Heck, he even pulls me closer.

**X is for Xenophile** (147)

Xenophile- somebody who like foreign people, their customs and culture, or foreign things

James has saved up enough money to buy a laptop. When he bought it, he got a complementary CD. When he got back, he was complaining about how the people looked weird. While he was watching it, he didn't once get up. He didn't once tear his eyes away from the screen. When it was over, he ranted about how amazing it was. No one said a word against it. When he kept watching more and more and more. He ranted about one called Gravitation for a long time. Watched the whole thing twice… in Japanese. Curious, I asked him about it. Somehow, I ended up watching it. At first, it was kinda weird. Then I understood. It helped that the music was good. Now, we play the soundtrack for it all the time. Carlos and Logan give us weird looks, but they don't understand.

**Y is for Yummy** (127)

Yummy- very appealing to the senses

You know how super heroes are usually part time nerds with superpowers running around in spandex and a cape and good intentions? Well, I think you can see where this is going. James is wearing spandex. Yep. He's pretending to be a super hero. His super_power_ is seduction. He is _not_ a part time nerd. His 'cape' is actually gauzy and see-through. And his good intentions? I scoff at them. They aren't anywhere _close_ to good. Not in the slightest. James is wearing spandex. Usually, that's a good thing. But right now? Well… I guess it's still a good thing, especially with the look he's giving me, but I don't think he's going to be saving the world today. Not with that outfit.

PS- His superpower works.

**Z is for Zest** (120)

Zest- an exciting or interesting quality that makes something particularly enjoyable

Warning- the below drabble may contain plot bunnies. Read at your own risk.

All we wanted was to try something new. Instead we end up with… _Her_. We don't know her name. We've never met her before in our life. She just… showed up. We were talking about new things we could try, just to switch it up a bit. Then she walks up, sits down, and starts off the list.

"…Ice cubes, melted chocolate, massage oil, bondage gear, whips, aphrodisiacs, walls, showers, toys…" As soon as the word _bondage_ crossed the man's lips, James's wide eyes were turned on me. _Make her __**stop,**__ please. _I didn't make her stop. It was a bit awkward though. When she ran out of things to say she started asking questions. It was awkward. Very awkward…

* * *

Yep. So that's it. Thank you um… the person who said 'zesty'. I would've used it, but the computer dictionary said it wasn't a word. I'm thinking of doing something like this (different words, same idea) for another pairing. So… thanks for actually reading this. I know some of them were just… waaaaaaaaaaaay out there. So. Yep. Thanks everyone. (I've got a way with words don't I?)


End file.
